Maze 3: Gorider Forever
is the third and final episode of the Video Pass series Kamen Sentai Gorider. Synopsis Emu finally learned the truth of the mastermind of the returning death. With his last chance, Emu and the other trapped Riders joining forces to defeat him, Kuroto Dan. Plot Emu decided to return to the no-continue game world one more time despite the risk that his memory will be reset again. Kiriya, Kaito, Yoko, and Kino came back to the baseline and met the reset Emu. All of them reminded Emu again who they were and then Kenzaki appeared. But Emu avoided Kenzaki immediately and claimed that he is not the 'real' Kenzaki Kazuma. As the other confused, the real Kenzaki Kazuma showed himself. Also showing that the real Kenzaki Kazuma was truly alive with the mirror reflection. The reset Emu finally regained his memory again completely as he slowly telling the Riders that the 'fake' Kenzaki Kazuma was his and Kiriya's mortal nemesis, Kamen Rider Genm aka Kuroto Dan. Laughing in horror, Kuroto finally revealed his true identity and his true motive that he actually used the death Riders to have their hope turned into despair to be absorbed for his own resurrection. He soon absorbed the despair energy from the four Riders. But, his happiness is short lived as Kenzaki's appearance means the destruction of the game world that Kuroto's created for his own good. Kenzaki mocked Kuroto that he made the biggest mistake ever by copying him and his ability to use Undead's power means attracting him as Kenzaki himself is an Undead and the worst, Joker which will destroy the world. Vexed, Kuroto finally summoned his troops and transformed into Genm Zombie Gamer Level X. The Riders (the five Riders and Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99) fought him and his troops well and managed to corner him until he absorbed his created last boss bugster. Pinched, Ex-Aid finally gave the five Riders the cards to transform into Kamen Sentai Gorider. They transformed into their respective color and Baron took the lead as Akarider. With the combined force of the Goriders and Ex-Aid, Kuroto was defeated for good with the Gorider Ball and Gorider Bazooka attacks. Genm soon self destruct himself alongside the Riders, however Lazer and the other dead three Riders quickly put an end to him and themselves to save Blade and Ex-Aid. The world finally saved and Emu told them what happened in that game world to Asuna and Hiiro. After being given the yellow balloon from a kid, Emu smiled as he remembered the smile of the death Riders and decide to keep on forward to become the best doctor. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Child: Form Changes and Collectibles Used Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X, Maximum Mighty X **Brave ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Taddle Fantasy), Taddle Quest, Drago Knight Hunter Z **Snipe ***Bang Bang Shooting, Gashat Gear Dual β (Bang Bang Simulations) **Lazer ***Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara **Genm ***Buggle Driver ****Dangerous Zombie *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 2, Maximum Gamer Level 99 **Brave ***Fantasy Gamer Level 50, Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) **Snipe ***Shooting Gamer Level 2, Simulation Gamer Level 50 **Lazer ***Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 **Genm ***Zombie Gamer Level X Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Unused ***Speeding-Up, Iron-Body Lockseeds *'Lock Used': **Baron ***Banana **Marika ***Peach *'Arms Changes' **Baron ***Banana Arms **Marika ***Peach Energy Arms Rouze Cards *'Forms used:' **Blade ***Ace Form Errors *''to be added'' Notes *The method of reviving himself Kuroto Dan used (gathering the despair of dead Kamen Riders by crushing their hopes) mirrors the method Sou Fueki from Kamen Rider Wizard used in attempt to revive his daughter. **It is possible that Dan knew this exact way, as he is shown to know about various previous Kamen Riders and the source of their powers, such as becoming an imitation of Kamen Rider Blade in the Game World and using Undead powers. **Noticably, when Dan was gathering said despair, it was purple in color. *Taiga remains transformed as Snipe throughout this episode. *'Video Game References in this episode:' **The Shocker combat men being repelled when they tried to follow Emu into the house references how enemies are unable to follow the players into certain areas. Especially ones that were meant to be safe areas. **Emu entering the numbers to respawn in the game brings to mind password systems in old generation games where a password is given after a player clears the game or fail via Game Over. *The cannon used by the Goriders and Ex-Aid to defeat Genm was a reused Super Sentai Bazooka from the movie Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. *As per the rules of the Undead Battle Fight, Kenzaki as the Joker and being the only Undead in the Game World that Kuroto created automatically makes Kenzaki the winner, triggering the end of said world. **It is to be noted that neither the Stone of Sealing nor the Darkroaches appeared when the game world was destroyed, which means that the game world's destruction was most likely triggered by Kenzaki himself, and that the real world remained safe most likely because Kenzaki was not sealed. *The numerical codes that Emu uses to remind himself to be suspicious of Blade every time he re-enters the game, and , is a complex Japanese pun, as it constitutes numbers with a combination of their respective on yomi and kun yomi pronunciations: **The numbers and from both codes, along with the second from the first code use their kun yomi pronunciations. Of note, the characters and the first from both codes are in this case approximated to and respectively due to how similar they are written. **The first from both codes, along with the numbers , , and from both codes, use their on yomi pronunciations. The character here is pronounced "Wa" as it follows the subject (Blade) in a sentence (Blade is the mastermind/Kuroto). *Kuroto posing as Kenzaki even in the presence of the real Kenzaki echoes the final episode of D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 where the Great Leader of Shocker is revealed to be disguising as Takumi Inui in the presence of the real Takumi. *Kaito Kumon becoming Akarider could be a nod to an interview with his actor revealing he almost got the role of from , but he turned down for another project and the role was given to Ryota Ozawa. *This episode marks the only instance where Kaito Kumon refers to himself as Kamen Rider Baron, instead of his usual Armored Rider Baron from Gaim. Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron does not count, as he was only reading the title of the V-Cinema, and not actually referring himself as such. **The same adheres for Yoko Minato as well. Home video release Kamen Sentai Gorider was released on DVD and Blu-ray on September 15, 2017. Category:Crossovers Category:Web series episodes